


Maybe

by newblooms



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newblooms/pseuds/newblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jinyoung were in love. Now, maybe they aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Jinyoung was 16 the first time he told Mark he loved him. It was a messy confession, mumbled from Jinyoung crying into the fabric of Mark’s henley, so so so scared of what happens next. He’s scared of rejection, of losing his best friend forever, so unsure of himself, but needing to tell Mark so bad because no matter how scared or unsure he is, there’s one thing guaranteed- how in love with Mark he was.  


Mark was holding him close and Jinyoung wished he could stay there for the rest of his life - nuzzled in the junction of Mark’s shoulder and neck, hidden away from the world in the security of the older boy. Mark stared down at Jinyoung, softly carding a hand through the boy’s raven hair. He almost wanted to laugh at how Jinyoung - quick and intelligent Jinyoung - could be so oblivious. Mark had figured out he was in love with Jinyoung a long time ago and had been waiting for the other to figure out himself.  


Mark pulled Jinyoung out of his arms and makes him look up at the elder. Jinyoung’s eyes are bloodshot and tears are still drying on his cheeks. Mark wipes the salty drops with the tips of his thumbs before he leaned in and gently slips his lips over Jinyoung’s.

Jinyoung was 18 when his parents found out he was more the “just friends” with Mark. Though he came from a very conservative, traditional family, he had hoped they would continue to support him and love him. He didn’t understand what the difference was with him loving and man and him loving a woman - he was still Jinyoung, their son. He’d hoped they loved him enough to be understanding. He thought wrong.  


Jinyoung was 18 when his parents kicked him out and disowned him, refusing to have a “disgraceful queer” on their family register. He was only 18 when he showed up at Mark’s door, tears in his eyes and no where else to go.  


He was 18 when Mark suggests they start living together.  


And so they do.  


They got a small apartment and part time jobs and they were happy. Jinyoung was happy. 

Jinyoung was 20 when Mark left. He came home from his shift at the coffee shop to find all of the other boy’s belongs missing from the apartment. He called out for his boyfriend, his own voice echoing off the walls of the empty rooms. He screamed and screamed, the elder’s name leaving a terrible taste in his mouth with every shout. Jinyoung was smart enough to know better than to waste his time much longer, understanding exactly what was happening.  


Mark was a coward and an asshole and left him.  


Jinyoung sunk down against the door of their bedroom scanning the apartment that looked entirely too big without Mark’s presence. He felt everything crumbling around him and it was starting to get too hard to breathe. He didn’t know what to do. He was alone.  


He had always had Mark by his side, but now Mark was gone and he was alone.

Jinyoung’s 23 the next time he sees Mark. He walks into the small cafe Jinyoung’s been working on his medical paper in. He doesn’t notice Jinyoung, but Jinyoung can’t stop noticing him.  


At 23 Jinyoung’s fine, he is. He stopped sleeping in Mark’s worn out sweater, he doesn’t feel like crying when Jackson plays that rapper that Mark loved but Jinyoung could never remember the name of, and he hasn’t had the urge to call Mark and just sit and yell at him for being a coward and tell him he still loves him, that he probably always will, in months.  


Jinyoung’s fine. Until he sees Mark.


End file.
